Luigi to the Rescue
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: One-shot. Mario leaves Luigi behind again as he rushes off to save Peach from Bowser. During the rescue, something goes wrong and it's up to Luigi to save the day. A story for any Luigi and/or Daisy fan.


All characters are owned by Nintendo

"Game point!" Luigi yelled as he was about to toss a tennis ball up to serve. Mario was on the other side of the court, waiting for the serve. "Mario!" A toad yelled as it was running toward them. The toad ran to Mario and said "Bowser has captured the princess." Mario dropped his racket and said "I'm on it." "Let's go" Luigi said. "No" Mario said "I need you to stay at Peach's castle, incase the koopas attack again." "Why can't I go?" Luigi asked "you've made me stay here for the past three months." "I told you" Mario said "I need you to stay here and watch the castle." Before Luigi could say anything else, Mario ran towards Bowser's castle. Luigi sighed and walked toward his mansion to put his tennis gear away. When he walked in, Daisy met him at the door and said "hey sweetie, who won?" "Nobody" Luigi said. "It was a tie?" Daisy asked. "No" Luigi said "Peach was kidnapped again and Mario rushed off to save her." Daisy gave him a confused look and asked "if Mario is off rescuing Peach, shouldn't you be with him?" "I want to be there" Luigi said "but he has made me stay here and watch Peach's castle for the past three months." "What does that mean?" Daisy asked. "He wants me to stay at the castle incase the koopas attack again" Luigi said. "If they already have Peach and they know Mario is coming, why would they attack again?" Daisy asked. "They won't" Luigi said "it's just something he made up, hoping I would believe it. I didn't tell you before because I was embarrassed. I didn't want you to know that I was doing the job of a watchdog." "I understand" Daisy said "so you just sit at her castle?" "No" Luigi said "I kill time by making dinner for when Mario gets back with Peach. He kind of expects dinner to be ready when he gets back." "So you haven't gone at all for three months?" Daisy asked. "Well, I went four times" Luigi said "but, when I do go Mario hogs all the credit and tries to keep me in his shadow. He wants everyone to think he's the hero so everyone treats me like his sidekick." He sighed and said "I'll see you later." Then he turned and walked toward the door. "Wait" Daisy said. Luigi turned around and looked at her. "Why don't you just stay here?" Daisy asked smiling "let Peach make dinner for Mario. I'll make dinner for us and we can just spend the evening together." "Ok" Luigi said smiling. Meanwhile, Mario had reached Bowser's castle. He expected to find Peach in a cage above Bowser's head like always, but Bowser was holding her with a knife to her throat. "Surrender or she dies" Bowser said. Mario's jaw dropped. Bowser had never done this before. Mario raised his hands in surrender. Bowser smiled and said "tie him up." Several koopas came over and tied his hands behind his back then they tied his ankles together. They dragged him to a cage and threw him inside then quickly locked the door. They put Peach in a cage ten feet away from him. Bowser left with the koopas to celebrate. "Now what?" Peach asked. "I don't know" Mario said. "I know" Peach said. She took out her cell phone and began dialing a number. "Who could you possibly be calling now?" Mario asked. "Luigi" Peach said "who do you think?" Mario looked at her and said "but…but-" "No buts Mario" Peach said "I'm calling your brother, whether you like it or not." Luigi and Daisy were eating lasagna when Luigi's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and said "it's Peach." He answered it and said "hello?" "Luigi, listen to me" Peach said "Mario has been captured. We need you to come rescue us." Luigi almost dropped his phone. "Ok" he said "I'm coming." Luigi heard Bowser's voice in the background say "hey! Give me that phone." Then the call was cut off. Luigi put his phone away and said "Mario's been captured. I've got to go save him and Peach." "I'm going with you" Daisy said. "What?" Luigi asked. "I said I'm going with you" Daisy said "you will need a wingman or in this case a wingwoman. I'll be right back." She ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later wearing a yellow tee shirt, tennis shoes, a pair of Luigi's overalls and the hat Luigi gave her for her birthday. It looked like his, except it was yellow and instead of his trademark L it had the daisy emblem from her dress. "I know you wear those electric gloves now" Daisy said "but, I also know that you kept your old fireball gloves. Now, where are your fireball gloves?" Daisy asked. "Upstairs on the top shelf of the closet." Luigi said. Daisy ran upstairs and grabbed the gloves. She came back down wearing them. "Let's go" she said. "Ok" Luigi said "follow me." Luigi began leading Daisy toward Bowser's castle. Meanwhile, Bowser walked back into the room with Mario and Peach and said "well Princess, are you ready to surrender your kingdom to me?" "No" Peach said "I'm waiting for my rescue. He will be here soon and you will be in a world of hurt." Bowser pointed to Mario and said "your rescue is tied up in that cage. You lost so just surrender." "You captured Mario" Peach said "but you forgot about someone else." "You have a backup hero?" Bowser asked. "I guess you could say that" Peach said. "Well, let me know when he gets here" Bowser said. Suddenly the door to the room swung open and an unconscious koopa was thrown into the room. "He's here" Peach said smiling. Luigi ran in and yelled "let them go!" "What are you going to do if I don't?" Bowser asked "defeat me with some hardcore crying? Or run and hide until I give up?" Luigi punched the palm of his left hand and said "try beat you to a pulp." Bowser laughed and said "you and what army?" "This army" Daisy said as she walked in and stood next to Luigi. "Daisy, what are you doing here?" Peach asked. Daisy looked at her and said "unlike Mario, I know that it helps to have someone to watch your back." Bowser looked at Mario and said "you're so desperate that you called your sidekick and his bigmouth wife to save you?" Luigi ran forward and punched Bowser in the stomach. Bowser grunted and took a step back. He stepped forward and swung at Luigi. Luigi ducked, barley avoiding Bowser's claws. Daisy ran at Bowser and kicked him in the stomach. Bowser stumbled back then he took a deep breath in as a small flame appeared in his mouth. Luigi recognized what was about to happen. He ran to Daisy and tackled her. They felt the heat as Bowser's fire breath went just above them. Luigi stood up and shoved Bowser back a few feet. Daisy stood up and threw a fireball at Bowser's face. The fireball hit him between the eyes. Bowser began rubbing his eyes. Daisy ran over to Bowser and punched him in the jaw as hard as she could. Suddenly, Bowser grabbed her with both hands around her stomach and arms, pinning her arms to her sides. He began to squeeze her and said "I'll kill you!" Luigi gasped and yelled "Daisy!" He jumped, launching himself toward Bowser. Luigi landed a hard, electrified punch in Bowser's left eye. Bowser dropped Daisy and put both hands over his eye as he yelled in pain. Luigi ran to Daisy and asked "are you ok?" "Yeah" Daisy said "thanks." Luigi reached down and helped her up. "I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" Bowser yelled. Daisy ran toward Bowser and dropkicked him, causing him to stumble back. Luigi ran forward and shoulder rammed him. Bowser stumbled and fell onto his back. Luigi and Daisy walked over to him. Luigi raised his fist as electricity surged around it. Daisy raised her fist as it lit up with fire. "Do you give up?" Luigi asked. "No" Bowser said "not to you." Luigi looked at Daisy, she nodded and they both punched Bowser in the jaw at the same time. Bowser was knocked unconscious by the double punch. Luigi walked over to Mario's cage and opened it. He untied Mario and helped him to his feet. Mario looked at him and said "thanks bro." "No problem" Luigi said. Daisy opened Peach's cage. Peach stepped out, hugged her and said "thank you Daisy." Daisy hugged her back and said "you're welcome Peach." Peach walked over to Luigi and said "thank you too." She hugged him. Luigi hugged her back and said "you're welcome." As they walked back to the kingdom, the toads began cheering and chanting "Mario…Mario." Daisy looked at Luigi and asked "aren't you going to say something?" "No" Luigi said "I'm used to it." Mario was just standing there. He heard what Luigi said. He knew it was true, but it wasn't until he saw the expression on Luigi's face that he realized how his brother felt. Mario began chanting "Luigi…Luigi." Soon all of the toads were chanting "Luigi…Luigi." Luigi looked around, he couldn't believe it. Everybody, even Mario, was cheering for him and chanting his name. Daisy stepped forward and kissed him. When they pulled back, Luigi looked at her and said "you helped too." Daisy smiled and said "yeah but you saved me too, remember?" "Well yeah" Luigi said "but you-" Daisy put a finger to his lips and said "this is your moment, just enjoy it." Luigi smiled, put his left arm around Daisy, raised his right hand holding up one finger and shouted "Luigi's number one!" Mario walked over and patted Luigi's back. Luigi looked at him. Mario smiled and said "Way to go Luigi." Peach walked over to Daisy and asked "do you want me to get the toads to quiet down so you can say something?" Daisy smiled and said "nah, that's ok Peachy. Let Luigi enjoy his time in the spotlight."


End file.
